Sam the Vampire Hunter
by Capitcha
Summary: Sam doubts Alan's vampire hunting skills. How wrong Sam was.


Disclaimer I do not own Lost Boys nor reap any benefit

* * *

Sam looked out the window as Alan drove. He couldn't remember why he had decided to insult Alan's hunting skills, but he had. Of course Alan freaked out about it, and Sam stupidly agreed to a bet that he Sam could kill a vampire faster than Alan could. Now here Sam was, in the passenger's side of Alan's _precious_ truck, driving to one of the areas where Edgar and Alan hunt. Sam continued hoping Alan would let it go until they pulled up to the park. Sam's heart sank. He was doomed. Alan turned the car off and got out. Sam sighed and got out of the passenger's side, walking around to the front of the car. Alan was twirling a stake around, waiting for Sam. He wanted to roll his eyes, but he didn't. Sam had already screwed himself over once, and he didn't plan on doing it again.

Alan handed him the stake, "Take this."

Sam took it, staring at it for a little bit. It was an old rickety stick. It was obvious it had been used before; the blood stains and the rough bump on the end made that clear. He glanced up and saw Alan walking back to the car, "What are you doing?"

Alan turned back to him, a little annoyed, "Waiting in the car."

"Waiting?" Sam was shocked. Alan was going back to the car to wait? What if Sam needed help?

"Yes. Waiting," before Sam could question him again, he got in his car and slammed the door. Sam turned his back to the car, finally getting the chance to roll his eyes. He heard Nirvana through Alan's cracked window and sighed. So much for Alan's help if things get bad. He began walking around, holding the stake at his side. He didn't understand why he was doing this, or why Alan was even there. If he was going to be a lazy jackass, he should've just given Sam a camera. The tape of Sam's death could be given to Alan on his birthday. He would sit on his ass and watch it over and over again while drinking a beer.

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by a punch to his right cheek. It sent Sam flying backwards. He hit the ground hard, taken back by what had happened. He gained the strength to sit up. He stared at the vampire standing in front of him. He was wearing a tux-_a tux?_ Sam looked again, beyond shocked. He was wearing a tux with a bowtie. His glasses were cracked and his combed, greased hair had shifted into a strange shape that Sam couldn't identify. He was snarling and growling, and yet Sam couldn't find himself to fear him. He sighed in defeat. He would get the dorky, newbie vampire. He imagined Alan laughing hysterically in his car.

Sam got up, getting ready for an easy fight. The vampire charged and slammed into Sam's ribs. He felt them crack as he fell again. He struggled to get up this time. The vampire pounced on him before he could make a move. Sam avoided his swing and punched the vampire in his jaw, jerking his head backwards. He grunted, but didn't fall back. He grabbed Sam's collar and punched him right in the eye. Sam felt the swelling, but he couldn't focus on it. He knew if he did, he would die. He grabbed the vampire's fist and threw it back, kicking him in the stomach. It finally fell off of him, and Sam scrambled to get up. Sam dove into another direction as the vampire lunged at him, falling straight into a tree. His head rolled with pain. He sighed, looking to the side of him. His stake had fallen out of his reach. Sam sighed in frustration and tried to gain the strength to get it. Before he could make a move, the vampire picked up the stake.

Sam stared at the stake. That was probably the number one thing that shouldn't have in the vampire hunter rule book: "Never let a vampire get your stake." He knew he had to end this now. He grabbed a small branch nearby branch and struggled to stand, grabbing the tree for support. The vampire laughed mockingly. He walked towards Sam getting ready to jam the stake into Sam's swollen eye. Sam grabbed him and pushed him to the ground. They rolled a few feet until Sam rammed his back into a park bench. He moaned in pain. He heard the vampire begin laughing again and jammed the stake through his tux. He waited for the death. An explosion, a collapse-no. The vampire and Sam looked down at the stake, and to Sam's pure disgust, he saw it sticking out of the vampire's arm. He had missed. Even the vampire seemed stunned by Sam's mediocre mistake. The vampire eventually gained focus back on Sam and grabbed his throat, cutting off his supply for air. Sam jerked for freedom, but it was no use. The scenery around him was fading, mostly from his black eye but also because he was blacking out.

Suddenly, the hands enclosed around Sam's throat released. Sam opened his eyes and saw the vampire lying next to him, dead. Sam looked around and saw, standing in front of him, Alan. A stake was in his hand and he was smiling condescendingly at Sam. He glared up at him. Alan took the stake from the dead vampire's hand and twirled it around his hand, snickering. He shook his head, "You're a dumbass." Sam watched him walk away. Defeat and annoyance boiled inside Sam. He never agreed with Alan, but this time he did. Sam had truly been a dumbass for agreeing to the stupid bet. He knew when he got back to the comic store tomorrow, Alan would laugh in his face and Edgar would probably sigh and tell Sam it was okay, even though it wasn't. Sam got up and looked around. Alan's car was nowhere in sight. Sam shoved his hands into his pockets and began walking. That bastard left him in a vampire-infested park and took his stake from him. God, he hated Alan almost as much as he hated vampires.


End file.
